All Hot and Bothered
by ElskaVON
Summary: Erwin is always busy with his work and responsibilities. Levi misses Erwin and Decide to distract Erwin from his paperworks for once. Eruri . Rated M. Yaoi . One Shot .


All Hot and Bothered

A Shingeki no Kyojin Fan Fiction

A/N : This fan fiction is rated M for sexual content and languages. You have been warned.

Disclaimer : The character in this fan fiction belongs to the rightful manga-ka of Shingeki no Kyojin, Hajime Isayama. The story line in this fan fiction is purely fictional and have no relation to the original plot.

Levi takes off his Survey Corps jacket and sling it on the back of the chair in his room with a great sigh of relief that he can finally relax after a long and tiring day. The new recruits was terrible this year. Their 5 years of Trainee Corps was not reflected at all in today's training. Their maneuvering skill was terrible and some of them does not communicate well in field which could be a big problem if they were assigned to the upcoming expedition. Levi was almost pushed to the limit of his patience today.

After removing the boots and unbuckling the maneuvering belts, he slums on his bed, pulling at his cravat. Too tired to be bothered by the fact that his shirt could be crumpled. After a few long moments and a deep breath he got up to take a bath.

After the shower, he puts on a comfortable loose sweat shirt and pants, not bothering to comb his hair as he remembered that Erwin loves it when his hair is wild and uncombed. His chest warms at the thought of the man's fingers running through his hair, caressing him. Levi shakes the thought away before it ventures somewhere else and lock the door to his room. He goes to the kitchen to pick up his and Erwin's portion of dinner before he goes the the man's room. Erwin need to be feed. For the past couple of years its Levi who stressed the importance of eating well to the man as he always forget to eat his meal.

Upon arriving at Erwin's, Levi pushes the door open with his shoulder. Erwin always leaves his door open at this time as he knows that Levi would come and they would spend some time together.

"Hello Levi," Erwin greets Levi but his eyes are glued to the paperwork on his table. Levi places their dinner on another smaller table near the slightly open window before he goes back to the door to lock it so that they will have some privacy. He walk towards Erwin who is focusing on the paperwork still. Levi wraps his arms around Erwin burying his face at the crook of Erwin's neck, inhaling the man's cologne and placing soft kisses there. Levi can feel Erwin's posture relax as the man exhale in relief at Levi's kisses.

"Lets eat first Erwin, you can continue that later," Levi says and Erwin put down the paperwork and turn his head towards Levi to kiss him softly on his lips. "No excuses today, come on," Levi says and Erwin comply.

Erwin is back on his paperwork after the dinner and to be honest Levi is slightly disappointed. He was hoping that Erwin would loosen up for tonight since its Friday, but the man only kiss and thank him for the dinner then he is back at the paperworks. Levi goes to prepare some tea for himself and some coffee for Erwin at the kitchen. Its quiet as it is late and that gives Levi some time for his own thought while he waits for the water to boil. His mind wavers to the dream he had last night and he feel his lower half stir. It had been a while since he and Erwin did it since Erwin is practically buried in his work and Levi do not want to bother the man. The whistle of the kettle snap Levi out of his thought but he cannot deny the slight tightness in his pants, the result of his imagination. Levi brews both tea and coffee while he thought of a plan to remove the man from his paperwork for one night.

Levi places the small pots of coffee and tea on the small table before he walk toward Erwin and hug the man from behind, again kissing his neck, sensually this time.

"Erwin..." Levi calls, his voice suggesting something causing Erwin to raise his eyebrow and momentarily look away from his work.

"Yes Levi, what is it?" Erwin asks.

"I want you..." Levi says and he bite Erwin's neck playfully, sucking the skin there. Erwin breathes out heavily.

"Levi...I want you too..." He turn his face towards Levi and cups Levi's face before kissing him deeply. Erwin pulls away with hesitation. "But I have this plan which I must draft out before I discuss it this Monday with the squad leaders and there a some more report that I must read still" Erwin says, his voice heavy.

Levi released Erwin and goes around to sit on the chair that faces Erwin's chair. "Fine then...I'll take care of myself," Levi pulls off his pants, letting it pool at his feet. He wrap his fingers around his dick which is already semi hard. His index finger teases his tip and Levi winches under his own touch.

It had been a while since he touch himself. His sharp gray eyes stares at Erwin who is now intently watching, his eyes dark with lust. Levi squeezes himself tighter and Levi moans out. His neck arches slightly and sweat is slowly forming on his forehead. Levi start to pump himself slowly while his other hand slips under his own shirt as he squeezes his own nipple. His nipple is practically hot-wired to his groin. It sends a sharp, pleasurable sensation to his dick when are squeezed causing Levi to let out a sudden moan.

"Ahhh! Erwin..." Levi moans. He is biting his lips, his eyes are shut as he imagine the arousing scene in his dream last night.

"Levi," Erwin calls, his voice have a dark and lusty undertone to it. Levi struggles to open his eyes and look at Erwin. Erwin gestures Levi to come to him. "Come to daddy Levi," Levi groans as he releases his grip. He steps out of his pants and walk towards Erwin, his erection proudly standing.

Levi stop when he reaches Erwin's side. Erwin turns toward Levi, his eyes scanning Levi all over. "Take off your shirt," Erwin says and Levi do as he was told. Levi is now standing completely naked in front of Erwin and he is slightly embarrassed. Even so, the anticipation and sexual tension is high causing Levi to be even more aroused, beads of pre-cum are formed on the tip of his dick. "Ahh...look at that...it's leaking..." Erwin says and he leans forward to lick the tip, his eyes staring at Levi's. The feel of Erwin's hot and soft tongue on his tip causes Levi to moans out and his knees almost unbuckle.

Levi ran his hand through Erwin's hair, pulling at it slightly. "Erwin...fuck me..." He orders and Erwin smirk before he stands up and undo his pants.

"Look at what you did to me Levi," Erwin says as he releases his erection and Levi breathes in deeply at the sight of it. He misses the feel of that cock in his ass, that muscular hips thrusting deep into him.

"Fuck me now daddy," Levi says, his voice dripping with lust and want.

With that Erwin reaches and grabs Levi by his shoulder to give him a deep kiss. Levi claws to his lover's muscular back as Erwin shoves his tongue deep into Levi's mouth exploring his mouth as if its their first kiss. Erwin groans deeply when Levi grinds himself against him, his erection rubbing against Levi's abs.

Erwin pulls away for a moment to hastily grab a bottle of lube in is table's drawer. He pour some onto his hands before he turn back towards Levi and kisses him again deeply. Erwin grabs Levi's ass causing Levi to moan in their kiss. Levi wrap his legs around Erwin's waist and his hands looped on Erwin's shoulder. Erwin then turn to push Levi against the bookshelves and he pulls away from the kiss to whisper in Levi's ear. " Daddy will fuck you so hard Levi,"

"Fuck yes..." Levi hisses out and Erwin smirks. Erwin spreads Levi's ass with his lubed hand and rubs his finger against Levi's entrance causing Levi to squirm around. Levi's breathing is erratic as he is growing impatient.

Erwin pushes one finger and Levi cries out. "Shh...Levi," Erwin shushes Levi with a smirk. He loves it when Levi get vocal. The sound of Levi's moans and groans could undo him.

Erwin continue to thrust in slowly in and out, making sure that it is completely and throughly lubed. Levi strains himself from moaning as it feels so good and Levi is growing hornier with every thrust of Erwin's finger. He want Erwin to fuck him hard and senselessly already.

"Just fucking stick your cock in my ass already Erwin!" Levi cries out with a raspy voice which make Erwin groans and grind himself against Levi.

Erwin crashes his lips against Levi before he positioned himself to enter Levi. Erwin thrust in slowly causing Levi to break the kiss his neck arching and moans.

"Erwin! Ahhh!" Levi moans out. Erwin groans and he bury his face to the arched crook of Levi's neck. He uses his hand to spread Levi's ass so that he could thrust in deeper. Erwin thrust in balls deep into Levi, his breathing is fast as Levi's muscle clenches to him so tightly and it had been a while too since they did it.

"E-Erwin move now," Levi groans out.

Erwin releases Levi's ass to grip on the bookshelves. Erwin pull back slowly before he thrust back in fast and deep causing Levi to cries out and groan. "L-Levi...You are so.." he rolls his hips "...fucking..." he thrust out... "tight!" he thrust back in deep.

"Aaaahh! Erwin please f-faster!" Levi cries out and claws at Erwin's back. Erwin groans and start to thrust in and out faster, keeping his pace at a careful speed as he do not want to blow his load too soon. He want to savour the feel of Levi's muscle clenching his cock, the feel of their sweaty body melting into each other, the beautiful and pleasured twist of Levi's face and the erotic sound from Levi's throat. Erwin loves it all.

"Argghh...m-more..." Erwin groans and grabs on Levi's body before he move away from the bookshelves and turns toward his table. He groans at the sight of the mess on it.

'E-Erwin? What the fuck are you doing?!" Levi asks in frustration.

"I am fucking you senseless," Erwin says before he swipe off all the crap on his desk in one swipe using his arm. He lays Levi down on the now empty table and kisses him deeply, biting and pulling on Levi's bottom lips. Erwin trails his kisses to Levi's cheek to his ear. The man bite on Levi's earlobe gently, making Levi squirm underneath him. "I will fuck you up...please be as lewd as possible," Erwin says and smirk.

"What the f-" Levi's words are cut short as Erwin start to thrust in and out fast, hitting on Levi's prostate each time making Levi cries out loud. "Ahhhh! E-Erwin! Erwin aaahh p-please..please! Erwin!"

"Ah..Fuck..Levi...Levi..I'm...aarrgghh!" Erwin's pace grows frantic and Levi is helplessly moaning underneath him, his cock is leaking pre-cum so much and the press of Erwin's body on it is pushing it to the limit.

"I-I am cumming Erwin!A-Ahhh!Erwin P-Please...I a-ahhhh!" Levi moans and cries out loud, his hand clawing at Erwin, his back arches against Erwin as he cums all over his stomach and Erwin's.

Erwin groans loud at the sight of Levi cumming beneath him, Levi's face red and twisting pleasure. Levi clenches so tight on him. " Holy fuck! Ahh!" Erwin cries out as he cums inside Levi's ass.

Erwin slump on top of Levi after he cum. His breathing fast and loud, matching Levi. He lift up his body slightly, supporting his body on his elbow as he do not want to crush Levi with his body weight. He look down at Levi, all flushy and sweaty, his gray eyes dark, almost black. "I love you so much Levi..." He says as he leans down and kisses Levi gently on his lips.

Levi kisses back as gently, admiring the man who he devotes his life too. Levi turns his face to the side, breaking that kiss. "I-I love you too," he says. No matter how many times he says it, Levi always found himself slightly shy every time he says it. Erwin smile and kisses Levi's collarbone.

"Can we do it again?" Erwin asks and Levi raises his eyebrow.

"Insatiable huh?" Levi smirk.

Erwin lick Levi's nipple and says "I am always hungry for you Levi,"

Levi moans. "Hnn...Only after we clean this mess up,"

"Really Levi?" Erwin asks, almost laughing.

"I am not letting you get away with this mess Erwin..." Levi says, his voice serious.

"Well then, you can help me pick up the paperwork while I help with eating your ass out while you do so?" Erwin suggest with a smirk.

Levi is quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Deal," Levi says.

The End

A/N Thank you so much for reading! I am sorry for any mistakes in this fic...Please tell about the mistakes, I do not mind building criticism ^^

Also please tell me what you think about this fic by leaving a review :)

I would love to hear your opinions. Thank you 3


End file.
